


One Nice Day

by indigorose50



Series: LT Week of Ships 2018 [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Íþróttaálfurinn is suspicious when Glanni starts doing nice things for him.





	One Nice Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2- Presents/Decorating

Íþróttaálfurinn stepped out of the bathroom, steam following in his wake. The bedroom was empty. Íþró raised an eyebrow at this. Usually when he finished his post-morning workout shower, there was a Glanni size lump under the covers.

After pulling his uniform, Íþró walked into the hallway where he could head the sounds of someone fussing around the kitchen. He made his way down the hall and peeked around the corner. There was Glanni, very much awake, stirring a pot on the stove. On the table was a plate full of bright fruits, yogurt, and a steaming mug of tea.

“Um, good morning?” Íþró said, standing in the entryway.

Glanni turned to him with a big smile, “Good morning, love!” He swooped over to Íþró and planted a kiss on his cheek before turning back to the stove. Glanni wasn’t in his customary “I don’t have to be anywhere ‘till 2pm” cat suit. Instead he was decked out in a plum shirt, black jeans, and high heeled black boots. Like he wasn’t tall enough.

“Take a seat!” Glanni said, gesturing to the food on the table, “Your oatmeal will be ready in a minute.”

Íþró did as he was told, still taken aback. In his four years of being with Glanni, he never claimed or even made it a goal to figure him out completely. But even this seemed out of character. Glanni was a considerate boyfriend, a fun companion, and secretly a bleeding heart. When he acted _this_ nice, however, it normally meant he wanted something.

…or that he had _done_ something.

“What’s going on?” Íþró asked with a knowing smirk.

Glanni winked, “Nothin’. Eat your breakfast. We have a full day ahead.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. We’re going to raid the farmer’s market and then go see the circus in town. I know you like watching the acrobats. After that we can have lunch, visit the kids, maybe hit up that roller rink you’ve been begging to go to—”

Íþró took a sip of his tea, “You don’t like any of those things, Glanni.”

“ _You_ do,” Glanni pointed out. “Oh! Also!” He turned off the burner and pulled three packages down from a cabinet. Two were about the size of shoe boxes. The other was quite small, with a simple blue bow on top. “You can wear all your _new things_ when we go out!”

Suddenly Íþró’s breakfast was crowded with three gifts. He lifted the bowl of yogurt out of the way. “Really, Glanni, what is going on? What do you want?” He asked.

Glanni raised an eyebrow, “Want? I don’t want anything. Well except maybe for you to open your presents and try some of this oatmeal.” Glanni sniffed the spoon he had been stirring with and made a face, “I never know if I’m doing this right.”

Rolling his eyes, Íþró opened the bigger boxes first. A new hat, obviously handmade, and a pair of roller skates greeted him. He examined the skates. Not cheap. He looked up at Glanni, who was watching with rapt attention as he picked up the much smaller box.

With a sigh, Íþró put it down again, “What did you do?”

Glanni’s grin, which he had been keeping up all morning, fell, “Huh?”

“I would enjoy these gifts more if I wasn’t waiting for the other shoe to drop. Just tell me what you did. I promise I won’t get mad.”

“What makes you think I did something?!”

“You are showing me with gifts and attention. I know you; something is wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong! Why can’t I just be nice to you? You’re my boyfriend!”

Unconvinced, Íþró snorted and crossed his arms, “Oh it must be _really_ bad if you’re denying it this much. Just tell me what happened, Glanni. Stop lying.”

Glanni was shaking, his knuckles turning white where they held the spoon, “You don’t believe me. You don’t believe that I can do something just because I _love_ you?!” He slammed the spoon down and glared at Íþró.

Íþró frowned. Glanni seemed legitimately upset.  Was this really not an act? Was there truly no ulterior motive? “Glanni, you—”

“No, forget it.” Glanni grabbed the small gift still left on the table and stormed out of the kitchen. Íþró jumped up after him, rushing to follow him to the front door. Glanni was shrugging on his black leather jacket. “I just wanted to give you _one_ day. One _nice_ day.”

“I shouldn’t have— Glanni, I didn’t—” The right thing to say wasn’t coming to mind. Íþró couldn’t even fathom what combination of words would fix whatever he had done wrong.

In an uncharacteristic flash of movement, Glanni threw the small box. It hit the sitting room wall and bounced to the floor, blue bow falling off on impact.

“I’m going to Robbie’s,” Glanni said flatly. Then he was gone, slamming the door behind him.

Íþró stood there for a long moment, staring at where his boyfriend had just been glaring murder at him. Then Íþró turned his eyes to the box on the floor. Slowly, he crossed the sitting room and picked up the box.

It was like someone flipped a switch in his head, had drawn back the curtain and revealed to him what had flown over his head in the kitchen only minutes ago.

A jolt of mortification hit Íþróttaálfurinn in the gut and he let the ring box fall from his fingers.


End file.
